Godzilla vs King Kong DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: What happens when Godzilla wants a rematch after his fight against king kong? DISCONTINUED
1. The Meet

A/N: This is my first Godzilla fic. I thought that Godzilla should be given a second chance, so a fanfic emerged. This is a fanfic to signify how Toho should give Godzilla a second chance. in this fic, I am using final wars Godzilla, and 2005 kong. I do not own anything in this story. I don't even own the fruit.

King Kong was sleeping in his cave, just resting around. He decided to look for some fruit. As he was looking, he was thinking about his fight with the lizard, years ago. It wasn't the usual lizard he could kill by breaking it's jaws. No. this one had sharp things on its back, and it could breathe blue fire. Peculiar about the blue fire, the sharp things glowed blue whenever it was about to come out. And it also hurt more than fire. Kong had changed over the years. He had grown more. He has become stronger. The big lizards seemed to attack him less. He figured they were scared of him. Of course, he couldn't figure it was because he was bigger, and the big lizards were a little bit hesitant to attack something bigger than them, due to his lack of learning capacity. Hey, he may be smart, but he's an animal, and even gorillas have limited learning capacity. As he gathered some apples he found in a tree, he went to find some watermelon. _'How can a big lizard breathe blue fire? And how can fire even _be _blue?' _ He thought, picking up a slightly large watermelon. He went to his cave to drop off the load. He had taken refuge in a cave to hide from the big lizards. He didn't want the big lizards trying to eat him while he was asleep. He went to his last stop. Bananas. His favorite. He took a load of bananas from a tree and walked to his cave.

Meanwhile,

Godzilla was swimming through the ocean, looking for some whales to eat. Hands and legs tucked at his side to reduce as much water resistance as possible. He though about his battle with Kong years ago. _'That ape.' _Godzilla thought. _'He doesn't seem to be mutated by any nuclear reasons. At least I don't think. I wonder…' _ He thought of how Evolution could affect many things.

'_Maybe things changed. After all, the toothy fish are much smaller.'_ He thought of his loss against Kong. _'I WANT A REMATCH!!!' _ He screamed his head. He started swimming to Kong's island. Little did Kong know, all hell was about to break loose, once again.

A/N: I know, short chapter, but hey, I'm a newbie.


	2. The Rematch

A/N: I know, too short for me to start a new chapter, but **Dark Fox Tailz** has inspired me to write more. I do not own anything. Not even fruit that King Kong was eating.

After Kong had finished eating the last banana, he though he heard something. It sounded like a roar. It started out as a screech, but then went to a growl. The Big Lizard! It had come back! He decided he should confirm it. _'The Big Lizard is back? How did it find me here?' _Kong thought.

Meanwhile,

'_How did I find him here?' _Godzilla thought as he reluctantly left the water, roaring in anger. He blasted a tree that was in his walkway. He saw Kong walk up to him. "Ah, Kong. You seem to have noticed my roar. By the by, I want a rematch NOW!" Godzilla said to Kong. In human language, it would just be a roar. "I never got your name, yet you know mine." Kong replied in slight anger. "I have been called Godzilla by the Americans, but my original name is Gojira. I heard your name from the Gorosaurus, who said he heard it from the V-rexes who heard from raptors, who heard it from some humans who yelled your name in fear once you appeared." Godzilla replied to Kong. "I want to fight you again. I lost against you last time, but I have been hardened from battle, and gotten stronger, better, bigger, and faster. I am no longer weakened by electricity, and now I power up from it. That was the weakness that caused you to defeat me." Godzilla's spines grew blue, and he blast out an atomic blast. King Kong ran out of the way on his knuckles. "Why didn't the blue fire come out?" Kong said mostly to himself.

"I have adjusted my atomic flame from fire to an atomic blast." Godzilla said.

"Interesting. Not!" King Kong said as he uprooted a tree to throw at Godzilla.

Godzilla blasted the tree with the atomic blast, and it went through right at Kong. Kong knuckle-ran out of the way. He took a big rock and ran toward Godzilla to smack him with it. Godzilla smacked Kong with his fist. Very unreptilian (if that's a word.). Kong was sent back, and ran again, trying the old "snap the jaw" technique. He heard ripping. He dropped Godzilla to the ground. He grabbed his figure by his jaws to make sure he was dead. He closed and opened Godzilla's jaws, to make sure he was dead. No reaction. _'The Big Lizard is dead! That was surprisingly easier than I thought.' _Kong thought you himself. He immediately felt guilty about his actions._ 'It was in self-defense. I had the right to defend myself.'_

'_No. Nothing deserves to die. Not even The Big lizard.' _His Conscious said.

'_I had to defend myself to live. It's natural.' _Kong thought to himself.

'_That doesn't give you the right.' _The Conscious Protested. He was really persistent.

A/N: Is Godzilla dead? Will Kong regret it? Will I stop asking these pointless questions that you should be asking, not me? Find out next time!


	3. The End?

A/N: Ok, I'm writing another chapter because I have full confidence. Reviews fuel my confidence in writing, which is a reason why you should review, 8D! Don't own anything. Not even a blade of grass on the ground Kong and Godzilla are fighting on.

Kong noticed the big lizard's jaws were healing.

Godzilla's hand twitched, and he released a big atomic blast! Kong ducked, although it skimmed some of the hair on his head. Kong started to ram both hands into Godzilla, not giving him the chance to get up. Godzilla had enough, so he balled his fist, and gave Kong a gut-blow. Kong, taken back, doubled-over while Godzilla got up to step on him. He pushed Kong to the ground with his foot, with effort. He started to kick him, and kick him, until Kong rolled over, and Godzilla's foot hit the ground. Kong decided that this was the last straw. He wouldn't hold back. He threw a punch, with all his might to Godzilla's skull, but it only hit air as Godzilla sidestepped to the side. "It takes twice as much energy to throw a blow and miss, than to throw a blow and hit." Godzilla stated, as he prepared a to turn around, and hit Kong with his tail. He landed his tail blow into Kong's face, and sent him back a few feet, but a few inches in Kaiju length. Just then, a V-rex showed its face. Kong took this chance to deliver a gut blow to Godzilla, which landed. Godzilla quickly recovered, and as Godzilla's blue glowing spines and mouth were concerned, the V-rex didn't have a face anymore. Godzilla still kept it going, and turned to Kong, who sidestepped backward, but his gut did happen to get skimmed. Kong roared his ape roar in pain, clutching his stomach. The blast hurt A LOT more. Godzilla took advantage of Kong's stun, and delivered a double kick, his tail supporting his weight. It landed, and Kong was in more pain. He slowly got up, still clutching his gut in pain with one hand, and realized he would have to stand up to punch. He couldn't kick due to his weak leg strength. His arms had more strength due to his knuckle-walking.

"Indeed, you have improved, Godzilla. But I have too." Kong said, before biting Godzilla with his large teeth. They weren't all that sharp, but they do have some grinding power.

Godzilla roared his pained roar, and tried to scratch Kong with his claws.

SLTT!

SLTT!

SLTT!

Again and again, but Kong held on, biting harder and harder. Godzilla had reached blood, and the blood matted Kong's fur, and his scales, but Kong still held on, and got tighter and tighter till he reached his maximum grip on Godzilla's neck. Godzilla couldn't breathe. He decided to perform the technique that always saved him from these situations before. His spines glowed blue, and soon, blue ripples of energy leaked out of every inch of his body, and it hurt Kong to hold on to Godzilla's throat. He promptly let go, and received an atomic blast. He sidestepped, but it skimmed part of his arm, though it didn't hurt, since most of the energy was already leaked out of Godzilla's skin. Godzilla tackled Kong onto the shore, and Kong rolled into the water. Godzilla excitedly ran in, and Kong and Godzilla had a fight in the water. Kong emerged up to the surface to get some air, but Godzilla pulled him in, blows could be heard on the surface, landing, and some waves were the water disrupting from blows not landing. Godzilla was seen swimming away, and he roared, but he heard Kong's roar too.

A/N: Don't fear, I am not even CLOSE to ending it. You'll just have to see.


	4. In Tokyo

A/n: I am deciding on having them fight in cities. You'll see. Also, I will start giving credit to reviewers.

To **Dark Fox Tailz**: I thank you for your support, and yes they will battle in Tokyo, and you will be surprised at what's going to happen next.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even the fruit Kong ate in the first chapter.

As Godzilla swam away, Kong was swimming to the surface. He surprisingly went unnoticed by the King of Monsters.

'_What a foe you are.' _ Kong thought. He growled in amazement. Kong wished he didn't, though, for he was noticed by Godzilla.

"Kong! I will not lose to you! I will not let you live. You humiliated me, and made the people of Japan think lesser of me. Made the other Kaiju laugh at me at monster island. Even Minilla was laughing at my defeat by an ape that was nearly killed by jetfighters, when I have to be destroyed by a bomb that can destroy the entire surface world if used on land." Godzilla roared as soon as he noticed him. "I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!!!!!!!" He roared in anger. You could see his spikes lighting up with the light blue. Kong knew by now that was not a good sign, so he dived back underwater. The blast missed, so Godzilla went underwater also. He was swimming like a crocodile towards Kong, while Kong dog-paddled toward him. They fought, blow after blow, punch after punch, before Kong was knocked unconscious. Godzilla decided to get to Tokyo to cause some destruction to celebrate, and wanted to get there fast. He turned around, facing opposite of the way to Tokyo, and fired his atomic blast, with his eyes closed for no apparent reason. Kong was at the surface, face up, and was being pulled by the current of Godzilla's fast moving, unknown by the 100-meter Lizard.

Tokyo,

Godzilla was walking up on the shore, with Kong in tow. Kong's momentum from movement was causing him to go to the shore also, and he washed up on the shore, face-up, still. Godzilla noticed Kong, and wanted to make sure he was dead, so he picked up Kong, and threw him at the Atami castle, which had been rebuilt completely 5 seconds ago. People were mad at this, and the military came up. However, this went unnoticed.

Godzilla was causing was much destruction as possible. He made sure everything was stepped on, kicked over, in flames, and sometimes a combo of two or three of the first three. Kong woke up, and fell on his head, since he was stuck in the atami castle upside down, like this key thing I made. .l.\/.l

…………………………………...l..l..l

…………………………………...l./.\.l..

…………………………………...l.O.l

…………………………………...l.l

Kong was just outright mad. He figured Godzilla did this to him, so he got up, and went toward the Lizard. Godzilla turned around, his atomic blast coming on. Kong picked up a reflective piece of building that had been on the inside of a building and held it in front of the blast, and

BOOM!

It hit him, and killed him.

The end.

Just kidding. It bounced off the part off into the sky, and a spaceship came down falling to the ground.

Godzilla was about to release his mutant energy beam. He has mastered both beams, and could use either one out of choice.

His spines glowed blue, but then red, and a spiral blast came out, with some beeping noises.

Kong knuckle-ran out of the way, the blast missing.

In America,

A helicopter was flying around, when it was hit with a spiral beam and blew up.

Back with Godzilla and Kong,

Godzilla was getting tired of trying to kill Kong, and with full strength, he ran toward Kong with a fist ready to punch him. Kong did the same, but on his knuckles, but had a fist ready for the same purpose. They each punched each other out, simultaneously.

A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Good? Bad? R&R! sorry if the key thing was messed up, but I will upload a picture of what it's supposed to be in my profile if it doesn't work.


	5. In Manhattan

A/N: You will be surprised at this one. Godzilla appears in this, and don't think I'm crazy, cause you'll see what I mean.

**Dark Fox Tailz:** I'm sorry, but I'm not going to have them have several rematches, but I applaud the idea.

In an undestroyed building that Godzilla forgot to destroy. It was the Earth's defense force. (I forget if Captain Gordon is in control, or Commander Namikawa, so let's just say their equals, and Namikawa is just listening to Captain Gordon.) at a table, a unit of soldiers, Cm. Namikawa, and Captain Gordon sat, discussing what to do. After the fight with the Xiliens, they had upgraded their technology. They had transporters now, but that was about it.

"So what do we do with the two Kaiju, sir?" Ozaki asked.

"We have no choice but to carry them to a safe spot. I have taken the liberty of getting a spot ready to deposit them in. In Minnesota." Captain Gordon said.

Cut to inside of the Gotengo.

"Masers?" said Captain Gordon, checking all systems

"Check."

"Missiles?"

"Check."

"Ozaki?"

"Check."

That last part was because they need Ozaki sometimes.

"Then Commence Operation… Kaiju." Captain Gordon said, commencing the operation.

Soon, they were off to transport the two Kaiju.

A beam of light shot down from a new point at the bottom, widening only when it hit the two Kaiju. Then, in a flash of light, Kong and Godzilla disappeared. The Gotengo flew through Japan, the Kaiju in the transporter. but a flying little rock got jammed in the Gotengo, unnoticed by the crew of the Gotengo. They flew overseas, toward Minnesota. But once they got to Manhattan, the transporter point started sparking, and blew up, releasing the two Kaiju, who woke up just then.

"What happened?" Kong asked-roared, mostly to himself, just a roar to the Gotengo.

"Looks like we were teleported somehow." Godzilla roared back. a roar to the Gotengo also, but I think you get the point.

In the Gotengo.

"What happened?!" Captain Gordon asked/yelled.

"Something got lodged in the Transporter." The one who analyzed the Gotengo said, "we're too damaged to fight or transport them!"

"how many weapons do we have left?" Captain Gordon said

"Nothing left." She said.

At this, Captain Gordon growled. "well we'll just have to hope nothing gets out of hand. Let's try and get out of the way and watch the show."

Somewhere else in Manhattan.

A lizard called Zilla was swimming around, using his tail to swim, with his arms and legs tucked at his side to reduce as much water resistance as possible. He went up to the surface and saw… Godzilla! And an ape… He went up on shore. He smelled fish somewhere. He walked toward the fish, intending to rip through anything in his way, which was Kong at the time.

Inside the Gotengo,

Everyone had popcorn as they were watching the kaiju

"This is getting' good." Someone said.

Back with the Kaiju,

Kong grabbed his claw when it was sent at him, and Godzilla took advantage of his distraction, and shot an atomic blast, but it hit the ground in front of them, sending up an explosion. Godzilla never realized he missed, and satisfied, went to destroying. Kong dragged Zilla behind an undestroyed building, and started to talk to him.

"I'm willing to propose a truce, big lizard. You help me get rid of Godzilla, and I will help you in something, but I have standards." Kong growled/whispered to Zilla.

"But _I'm _Godzilla!" Whined Zilla.

"Two Godzillas???" Kong said in bewilderment. "Point is, help me get rid of him." Kong pointed at Godzilla, who was currently shooting things with his atomic beam.

"Well, he did kill my father…" Zilla looked like he was in deep thought. He suddenly smiled. Well he would of, if he had complex facial muscles. "I'll do it!" He said rather loudly. Kong covered his mouth, while Godzilla looked around looking for the source of the noise.

"Okay, good. Now first, we need to go back to my island and plan." Kong said. "Wait till he makes a big cloud of smoke, then we will run past behind it, and into the water."

As if on cue, Godzilla made a big smokescreen, and Zilla and Kong did ran behind it and into the water, unseen by the King of monsters. They went to Kong's island to plan.

A/N: woo… a surprise alliance between Kong and Zilla huh? Didn't see that coming did you? Anyways, I write as I go along, but I planned out the alliance when they were on their way to Manhattan.


	6. In Chicago

A/N: I'm updating pretty fast aren't I? Well, anyways, I made the Zilla/Kong alliance because they went to Manhattan, and I thought they should meet Zilla. Anyways, I do NOT own anything. Not even the smoke. Anyways, after this story, I will have an interview of the stars. On with the chapter.

The Gotengo was currently being repaired.

Everyone sat at the same table, and Cm. Namikawa was the center of attention now.

"If you recall, the Gotengo was unfortunately incapacitated by a small stone, so it is being repaired. And with the help of the large amount of mechanics, it is currently at 48.2." Cm. Namikawa said.

"How did you arrive at that number, ma'am?" Ozaki asked.

"I made it up." Namikawa said.

On skull island,

Zilla was standing, since he was not made for sitting, while Kong sat down.

"You will burrow a deep hole under Godzilla, and if we're lucky, he won't move, and then you will burrow the sides of where he is, and then he will fall, then we will go all-out on him." Kong explained.

"I get it, surprise him, very good. I would of never of thunk of it." Zilla said.

"Thought, not Thunk." Kong corrected. "And thanks."

"Ok, so when does we attack?" Zilla said.

Kong was getting annoyed with Zilla's grammar mistakes. "It's 'do' not 'does'. And we attack when we find him. But be inconspicuous."

Zilla cocked his head.

"Don't let him see you."

Zilla looked more confused.

"Just follow me."

Zilla nodded, indicating he understood.

Meanwhile, in Chicago,

Godzilla was destroying everything with his atomic blast. He didn't move

Under him,

Zilla was burrowing a hole, and Kong couldn't even see him, he was so deep.

"I think that's enough!" Kong yelled/roared.

A hand indicating 'Ok' came out of the ground behind Kong.

"Ok, burrow around him." Kong said.

"Okie dokie, furry!" Zilla said. He went to burrowing around him. He wasn't used to burrowing _around _instead of _through_, so it took him awhile.

Above,

Godzilla was about to take a step, when the ground under him collapsed. He fell for a long time, and when he hit the ground, it startled him.

"We doed it!!" Zilla roared.

Godzilla was angry, and shocked at the same time, but he got over the shock very quickly.

Zilla jumped with the intention of landing on him with his jaws, while Godzilla tail whipped him away. Kong grabbed his tail while it was exposed, and swung him around, hitting the walls on occasion. He let go of him, and Godzilla hit the ground, skidding to stop. The real battle was about to begin.

A/N: I know it's kind of short, but I'm a little hesitant to do the fight scene. R&R.


	7. Author's note

I am sorry to say I am putting this story on hiatus. I am kind of busy and can't get to it. I might not keep writing, but I don't know.


End file.
